


Problematic Programming

by Writingfangirlforhire



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, FN-2187 programming, Fluff, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5563588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingfangirlforhire/pseuds/Writingfangirlforhire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Poe discovered that Finn's programming goes a bit deeper than they thought? Especially if Finn is knocked out for a considerable amount of time. What Poe hates Finn's programming and Finn doesn't understand that it has nothing to do with himself?<br/>What if these two idiots try to figure it out themselves?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Discoveries upon Awakening

                He believed he was dreaming. Or at least he thought that this was what dreaming was like. But he couldn’t dream if he was dead could he? And he wasn’t quite sure if this was a dream or not, if it was, then it was his first dream ever.

                He wasn’t quite sure that he liked it actually, it seemed a bit painful and sad. It wasn’t as nice as it had seemed when the officers were talking about it, not that he had paid much attention, listening to rumors wasn’t his job. His “maybe-dream” involved people crying, a lot of running people, a woman leaving, lots of pain, and an annoying amount of brain activity; not at all like the sleep he was used to. He was used to REM less, dreamless drug-induced sleep; and had always expected that death- if that was what this actually was- was quite the same.

                It was only after he opened his eyes that he finally came to terms with the fact that he was not actually dead.

                He awoke to a sterile smelling room with dim lighting, he was dressed in only an uncomfortable pair of pants and a blanket, a bandage around his abdomen. A quick survey of the room was done with his trained eye and he organized the information in his brain.

                Of course the immediate concern that needed to be remedied was the lack of blaster and his uncovered face. And he’d need to take care of this man laying against his bed, he probably should be killed so that there would be no leaks.

                But then he hesitated, that man looked familiar. His memory was foggy, he couldn’t even remember who he was himself, let alone whoever this civilian was-

                Civilian. Which meant he wasn’t?

                “FN-2187,” he recited, his voice was rough, but now he started to remember.

                He was a Stormtrooper of the First Order, designation: FN-2187. This civilian was actually a Resistance fighter pilot named Poe Dameron.

                And with that name, FN-2187 remembered everything. He was currently on a rebel base. He had left the First Order, helping Poe escape his imprisonment who then helped him escape the First Order. They had crashed on Jakku, where FN-2187 had met Rey and BB-8. He had helped the Resistance destroy the Starkiller Base. He’d fought a trained Sith with a lightsaber and unsurprisingly lost.

                So why was he here now?

                He sat up, looking around more. The lack of a blaster was….. disturbing.

                “Hey Finn. You’re awake?” Poe’s sleepy voice greeted him.

                Oh yes, that was another thing. His name was Finn.

                “Yes,” he returned, speaking in a low voice. Poe stirred further, sitting all the way up. The pilot smiled lazily had him.

                “How do ya feel buddy?”

                Finn made a quick assessment of his injuries. His back hurt something awful, but no to the point of being unusable.

                “I’m in working condition sir,” he reported automatically. Poe chuckled, rubbing his face with his long fingers. Poe yawned.

                “Finn, you know that you can just call me Poe, right?”

                “Yes s-,” Finn had to actively stop himself from saying ‘Sir’. Poe rolled his eyes, choosing to stretch instead of tease the ex-stormtrooper.

                “Really though,” he finally spoke, “how do you feel?”

                “I’m functionable,” Finn said, he was starting to feel restless, he needed something to do. He pressed his hands into his thighs at the same time that Poe pressed his lips together.

                “Is that what they taught you to say in the First Order? Because in real life we say ‘I feel like shit’ and we be honest,” Poe said standing. Finn looked up at Poe who was smiling down at him. Until Finn tried to get up, “Whoa, what the hell are you doing?” He grabbed Finn’s arm to try to restrain him.

                “I need a blaster or something, or some assignments to do. To get started on the day,” Finn answered, pulling his arm out of Poe’s grip expertly.

                “First of all,” Poe moved around the bed to face him, pushing Finn back onto the bed, “You just almost died, like a week and a half ago, and you were in a medically induced coma most of that. And second, it’s nearly 03:00. You need to go back to sleep Finn.” Poe pushed Finn’s shoulders down onto the bed and pulled the blanket back over his toned chest.

                “But I’m awake _now_ ,” Finn tried to reason.

                “I know. Now go to sleep,” Poe ordered, squeezing his shoulders.

                Finn’s brain was nearly overloading. It was all wrong, training demanded that he get up and work right now; he should be going to receive orders, no going back to sleep. But training also demanded that he listen to Poe’s direct order. Orders surpass regular duties right?

                Finn let himself lay all the way down and he closed his eyes, sticking his arms strictly to his side and subconsciously tensing for the needles that his body expected. He tried reminding his body that he was not in the First Order anymore, therefore he wouldn’t be drugged to sleep, but his body wouldn’t relax.

                “Hey, loosen up some, you’ll never get to sleep if you’re all tense like that,” Poe grabbed Finn’s arms and moved them into a more comfortable position. Finn looked up at Poe.

                “Poe, I don’t know how to fall asleep,” he admitted, “Ever since the First Order took me, when I was just a kid, I was conditioned to only fall asleep when drugged. They sedate us during our sleep hours. It made sure that we could be rotated efficiently, and that we would have the inability to fall asleep during multiple day rotations.”

                “You’ve never fallen asleep yourself?” Poe stated questioningly, “What about during the week after you left the First Order? Before you got injured?”

                “I don’t know that I slept,” Finn thought about it, looking into Poe’s eyes.

                “What?!”

                “We Stormtroopers are trained not to sleep until sedated or nearly dead with exhaustion, we’re taught to fight until it’s impossible for us to move with exhaustion,” Finn shrugged, pain flared at his action but he was trained to deal with pain too. Poe frowned deeply.

                “So we either have to sedate you or let you stay up for as long as you must?” Poe asked helplessly.

                Finn nodded.

                Poe sighed.

                “Alright,” Poe grabbed his wrist, “get up. I’ll show you around or something for now.”

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

                Poe woke up to see Finn doing stretches. He watched him for a moment, still to asleep to fully comprehend.

                “What are you doing?” he mumbled after it started sinking in. He sat up facing the soldier.

                “No exercising will make me weak,” Finn stated as he grimace while touching his toes. He was still dressed in only the med-bay pants and his bandage, and he was sweating a lot, “To stay in prime combat condition it is one’s duty to push his body to the limit, even more so when compromised,” he recited.

                Poe’s frown deepened but he moved on from the potential argument, “Why are you doing them in my quarters though?” he asked. Not that he minded much, but….

                “After you finished the tour of the base, you brought me here. But you were so tired that you fell asleep in that chair over there,” Finn stretched upwards, pointing to the chair as he did so, “I didn’t know the way back to the med bay, so I moved you into the bed and cleaned your quarters up some.”

                “Wait,” Poe interrupted in surprise, “It’s early in the morning and you decide to clean my quarters while I’m asleep and you’re injured?”

                “Duty doesn’t wait for a convenient time,” Finn recited as he stretched to the left and then the right. Poe considered his friend for a moment, pulling his eyes away from those big muscles with a frown.

                “You know, I thought they didn’t have a sense of humor in the First Order but I must have been wrong,” he says, trying to be light. But then Finn looked at him with dark confusion and Poe back tracked a bit, “I mean, you’re kidding with me right? You’re not serious are you?”

                “Why wouldn’t I be serious?” Finn asked, standing straight with a slight groan. He frowned at Poe. In the First Order he would have been chastised for not doing more, what was Poe’s problem?

                “You genuinely don’t understand do you?” Poe asked with a huff, running his hand through his dark curls. Finn crossed his arms.

                He was about to reply when his stomach rumbled. Both he and Poe looked at the offending area of his abdomen.

                “I guess I’ve missed my usual nutrients rotation,” He said as he walked to Poe’s bathroom and started the water in the sink.

                “You mean breakfast?” Poe asked, following.

                “Yeah I guess I’ve hear the officers call it that too,” Finn said absentmindedly. He started washing his face.

                Poe looked around to a clock he kept in the wall, “Well it’s only 08:40, so we’ve still got time to go to the cafeteria.” Finn turned off the water, grabbed a towel, and turned to Poe in surprise.

                “There’s not a scheduled feeding time for each squadron?” he asked innocently. Poe made a face.

                “Meals, man. They’re called meals,” Poe put both hands on Finn’s shoulders with a gentle smile, “’Feeding time’ makes it sound like we’re cattle. And no, no scheduled meals. But that mess hall closes at 09:30 so we’d best hurry.”

                Finn hesitated to ponder this. Slowly he smiled at Poe, “Okay, thanks.” He said casual. He sounded more human. Poe smiled back and turned to his clothes closet.

                “You’re gonna need some new clothes though.”


	2. Running

                Poe watched Finn pace. Finn had been quiet lately, answering things only when necessary and with as concise answers as possible. Poe was starting to wonder whether he’d made the ex-Stormtrooper mad about something; but nothing was coming to mind. Besides, Finn showed no outwardly signs of anger except his silence. He didn’t show any outwardly signs of anything.

                Poe hated it.

                “Wanna go get some drinks?”

                “Can’t,” Finn answered as he cleaned that table for the tenth time. Poe bit his lip.

                “Why can’t you?” he asked shortly, he ran his hand through his hair as the soldier faced him.

                “No. _You_ can’t. You have a mission in two hours,” Finn explained. Poe shrugged, standing. He watched Finn’s eyes dance down to his boots and travel up his person. He wished that he saw something in those eyes. Poe wished that there was some sort of interest or fire flickering behind Finn’s gorgeous brown eyes, but all he saw was the way Finn regarded his outfit. He realized that Finn was genuinely looking at all the grease stains and rips.

                “Is there a problem with what I’m wearing Finn?” Poe asked, tugging on the sleeves of one of his work shirts, he didn’t mean the defensive tone in his voice. But Finn immediately dropped his gaze and turned away, looking ashamed of judging his friends clothes.

                “No,” Finn answered softly, but then he straightened and looked Poe in the eye, “No si-.”

                There it was again. Poe nearly growled. Finn had this nasty habit of calling him “Sir” no matter how many times Poe had told him to just call him by his name. Sometimes Finn caught himself and sometimes he didn’t.

                “Finn,” Poe said softly, “What’s wrong, you’ve been wound up all of today and yesterday? Has the medication that the doctor gave you to sleep been working?” Poe walked up to his friend and put his hand on Finn’s shoulder. Concern showed plainly on the pilot’s face.

                Finally a smile broke through Finn’s schooled expression.

                “The medication has been working well enough,” he said with a pacifying smile, “I just feel like everything is off a bit. My quarters are too quiet and too big. My clothes are too diversified. My duties are too…..” Finn shrugged, looking down at his feet, “I don’t know. I guess I just feel a bit overwhelmed.”

                “By what?” Poe said with a smile. Finn looked up at him with a helpless sigh.

                “Did you know, yesterday, when you were out on patrol, that General Organa invited me to eat with her?” Finn asked.

                “I didn’t know that,” Poe said with a surprised smile. Finn nodded. “You said yes didn’t you?”

                “Yeah,” Finn said gently, “But then she asked me what I wanted to eat.”

                “And?”

                Finn looked up at him with a frown. Poe wasn’t getting it this time.

                “We had some sort of local fish I think,” Finn said, moving out of Poe’s touch and smoothing a wrinkle out of the fabric on his couch.

                “You chose fish,” Poe sounded happy. Finn stuck his tongue into his mouth, considering whether to correct him or not. His stillness caught Poe’s attention, “Right?”

                “No,” Finn sighed. Poe frowned and grabbed Finn’s shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

                “I need to go prep,” he said, he didn’t quite understand why Finn was closing himself off.

                Finn looked up at a clock, “Yeah,” he said, “I’ve got to train anyway.”

                Poe bit his lip and exited his friend’s quarter’s right next to the med bay.

                He walked slowly towards his own quarters, thinking about Finn. Sometimes he acted like he didn’t like being with the resistance; other times he seemed baffled by the most minimalistic options. Not to mention the fact that he wore the same outfit everyday- Poe’s jacket, a black shirt, black pants, and black boots-, ate the same things, and did majorly the same things every day; and seemed put out when people suggested otherwise. Finn also seemed happiest when he had some sort of a job to do, which Poe understood.

                It hit Poe like a ton of bricks. Finn was acting like a Stormtrooper.

                “God dammit.”

________

                Finn was cleaning again. He knew he was. He knew he always did. It was the only thing that made him feel normal if he wasn’t working. It was the only way he felt right. Whole.

                He could remember when he was with the First Order, he absolutely had to work he didn’t have a choice. But he didn’t care of course. He didn’t care about anything but what the First Order said was right. That was the only thing that mattered.

                Now he didn’t know what mattered.

                For about the 40th time that day he cleaned his bathroom sink. He didn’t look into the mirror. He hadn’t the entire time he was in this room. He knew it was there, but it never struck his fancy to look up into it.

                _“I don’t need to know what I look like. That’s superfluous. I am superfluous.”_

                He walked back into the main room of his quarters. He was given these quarters because not only is he a “Hero”, the rooms are right near the Medical Bay _,_ so he can go there for extra drugs if he can’t sleep or has pain. But he hated them. They were too big, too quiet, and too… colorful. The walls were a forest green color and the furniture was a lighter blue color; the table was brown and the bed was too.

                It didn’t settle right with him.

                He had nothing to do either. Again. That really bothered him.

                So changed his boots and started out the door at a jog. His arms were at his side, bent at the elbow with one hand pressed against his hipbone and the other against his ribs. He always ran like this; it was the way he was trained to run, with a blaster.

                He jogged down the various halls, there was a wide circuit surrounding the flight bay that Finn had discovered while on a walk one of his days out of the med bay. He didn’t say anything to anybody, just moved along at a fast jog, automatically counting his steps. He made first one lap on the circuit, then two, then four. He had made seven laps around the circuit before anybody stopped him. He’d taken 10,856 steps.

                “Finn,” General Organa’s voice called as he’d passed his room, going for his eighth circuit with a nice sweat going. Finn immediately stopped, legs snapping together, arms pressed to his side, back straight and head held high. He didn’t speak.

                “At ease Finn,” General Organa said, walking up to him. She smiled gently and looked him over, “Lieutenant Parks said that you’ve jogged past her room at least six times now,” she said with a smile. Finn nodded.

                “Seven. Sir,” He said concisely, not easing any.

                “It’s a long way from your room to the other side of the base Finn.”

                “Yes sir.”

                “Maybe you shouldn’t run so much? Considering that you got cut in the back with a lightsaber?” She suggest with a gentle tone.

                “Is that an order sir?” Finn asked, furrowing his brow. General Organa laughed.

                “No of course not!” she said amiably, “It just seems like you’re doing a lot for a man that was unconscious not two weeks ago.” Finn didn’t respond, just blinked at her. She sighed, “Is something wrong Finn?”

                “No sir.”

                “Are you sure? You seem a little tense.”

                Finn didn’t reply. He seemed to be waiting. General Organa sighed again with a sigh.

                “As you were soldier,” she said with a nod, she moved on. Finn saluted and then started jogging again.

                It was an hour twenty-two minutes before he stopped again, and that was because he was in literally so much pain that he passed out.

_______

                Poe had literally just gotten out of the cockpit of his ship. He was climbing down the ladder to talk to General Organa, who was waiting to congratulate him on a mission well done. He was half way down when a soldier ran up to General Organ with the news that “the Stormtrooper” was found unconscious in the South corridors and was now in the medical bay.

                Panic flared in him as Poe as he jumped the rest of the way off the ladder and ran towards the med bay. Towards _Finn_. He slid to a stop beside Finn’s bed and had his fingertips to the other man’s neck before he could blink. The soft pulsing in his fingertips brought him immediate relief and he dropped his face to Finn’s black clad chest.

                “Is he okay?” he asked the medical droid. The droid rambled out some medical mumbo jumbo about Finn’s condition. Overworked weakened muscles, excessive muscular regeneration, nerve shock, unresponsive pain receptors, possible cognitive trauma, and other medical words that Poe didn’t have time for when _his Finn_ was unconscious in front of him. He just wanted a yes. Not even a yes or no, just a yes.

                He felt a hand on his back and turned to General Organa’s concerned, kind, eyes. “Does anybody know what happened?” He asked her. She smiled gently.

                “Actually, yes,” She answered, “When I last saw your Stormtrooper, he was jogging around the corridors, and, apparently, had been doing it for a while. I talked with him for a little bit and he seemed…. Impatient, tense. After I’d dismissed him, he went back on jogging. I think he ran himself to exhaustion.”

                Then Poe was angry. He was angry at Finn for exerting himself so much, he was angry at General Organa for not making him stop, and he was angry at himself for not being there to stop him. He heard Finn groan behind him and spun back to him.

                Poe held his breath as Finn started blinking open his eyes. Finn blinked at the all too familiar ceiling of the medical bay. But then he felt the tight grip of Poe grabbing his shirt. “What the hell were you doing!? Finn you idiot! You had me so fucking scared,” Poe grabbed the back of Finn’s neck and looked desperately into his brown eyes.

                Finn took a deep breath and blinked at Poe for a second, “Sorry.” He said as clearly as he could.

                “I get back and the first thing I hear from anyone is that you were unconscious in the South corridors!” Poe said, hands still gripping Finn’s shirt as he bent over him, “But not because of medication, or any health problems, or even because somebody had injured you but because you were out _running_? How could you do this to yourself? How could you do this to _me_?” Poe dropped his head beside Finn’s head, over the opposite shoulder and hugged him best he could. “Are you _okay_?”

                “I’m fine I think,” Finn said raising his arms to hug Poe back, “I don’t remember what happened. I was cleaning and then I thought that I’d go on a quick run, but then it wasn’t a quick run anymore and I don’t know how that happened. One minute I was going on a quick jog and the next thing I knew I had run 10,856 steps and General Organa was stopping me.”

                “You remember that you ran 10,856 steps, but you don’t remember how that happened?” Poe asked amusedly, pulling away and smiling at his _conscious_ Finn. Finn smiled embarrassedly and sat himself up.

                “Habit,” he answered, “I’m conditioned for detailed reports of my actions, not the thought process to go with it.” He looked over Poe’s shoulder, finally noticing the General. He saluted immediately, but General Organa moved and put a hand on his arm.

                “Relax Finn,” She said, “You don’t need to salute every time that you see me. I’m glad that you’re feeling okay now.”

                “Yeah….” He said, furrowing his brow and looking back at Poe, “But I think I need to go to my quarters, sir.”

                “Of cour-.”

                “That would not be advisable,” the medical droid said from behind Finn, “I’d like to keep you overnight.”

                “Oh….” Finn frowned. He didn’t argue though, “Of course.”

                But Poe did, “Why?” he demanded immediately after seeing Finn’s unhappiness.

                “For testing,” The droid answered. Poe watched as Finn flinched but stayed silent.

                “No,” Poe said, grabbing Finn’s hand and pulling him up, “If there’s no immediate medical emergency than Finn needs to go relax some place. Not be tested on by a mechanical medical unit.”

                “Poe…” Finn said softly, “If I need to stay-.”

                “No. Absolutely not,” Poe squeezed Finn’s hand, “You’re not staying if you don’t absolutely have to. I won’t let you.” The droid didn’t respond for a moment.

                “General?” Poe turned to Organa, “Is that alright?”

                “Of course,” she nodded, “As long as Finn is not in any immediate danger,” she looked up at the droid.

                “I would suggest that he not be left alone tonight, in case he suffered any cognitive injury,” the droid said plainly.

                “He can stay with me then,” Poe offered immediately. Finn smiled at the pilot and General Organa smiled at both of them.

                “Captain Dameron, you’re quarters can be converted to a two person living area can’t they?” she said with a kind smile.

                “Yes ma’am,” he said, catching onto what she was offering with a happy grin.

                “Then how about Finn move in with you permanently?” She asked, “That way you can keep a careful eye on him,” she winked at him knowingly. Poe almost blushed, so the General had picked up on how much he cared about his ex-Stormtrooper.

                “I wouldn’t want to impose,” Finn said immediately, seeming very concerned about the possibility. But his brown eyes spoke of a bit of eagerness at the prospect.

                “Nonsense,” Poe corrected him, “I’d love to share my rooms with you!” Poe was positively beaming. Finn smiled.

                “Thank you Poe.”

                “Anything for you Finn.”

                General walked away, smiling fondly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leigh ships it.


	3. Home

                “I mean, it’s not like its anything, you know, fancy, but it is home for now. Until we have move again because of the First Order,” Poe said, scratching the back of his neck. Finn was moving into his quarters and basically that meant adding a bed and Finn’s two outfits and various medication to Poe’s things. Finn was looking at it like it was all he wanted in life.

                “I doubt they’ll attack anytime soon. Not here at least…. They’ll try to draw you out somewhere else and attack you there. Reduce your numbers before they use their newly reduced power to wipe you out,” Finn said as he set one of his two pairs of shoes by his bed.

                “But we took out their biggest weapon,” Poe laughed, “Surely they can’t wipe us out with how puny they are right now.” Finn looked up at him and stood up straight.

                “You think the Starkiller base was it?” He asked with a frown.

                “It- It’s not?” Poe said, suddenly serious. Finn shook his head.

                “I assume not,” he said, “I mean, it isn’t like I was close friends with Kylo Ren, I don’t know anything for certain.” He scratched the back of his head, realizing that he’d just made a comment like that without any substantial evidence or memories of such information. Something within him was screaming at him for even commenting. It was giving him a head ache. Or maybe that was his back…. He couldn’t even tell anymore.

                “Wait, what do you know?” Poe pressed, moving to face Finn closer.

                “Nothing really,” Finn said honestly.

                “Were there rumors that there was something else?”

                “No,” Finn answered, “Not among the ranks. We’re programmed not to care about things like rumors, we just do as we’re told.” Poe’s face flickered with something that Finn didn’t understand.

                “What about among officers? What made you say that?” He asked, putting his hands on both of Finn’s shoulders. Finn bit his lip, trying to think. He didn’t want do disappoint Poe. Disappointing Poe meant Poe removing his hands, and Finn liked the weight of his pilot’s warm hands on his shoulders. He always liked when Poe touched him.

                “Well… you see, before getting shipped out, we knew that not all of us would be going to the same place, but everyone was split in thirds. One third was sent out to various bases and Star Cruisers, another third went to the Starkiller base, but if anyone in my third knew where the last third was going, they never shared. Also,” as Finn thought about it, some things started to click, he started getting excited, “every so often, we’d exchange shipments of troopers with an unspecified location. Of course, since we are Stormtroopers, there isn’t any unsanctioned discussions on any of the actions done in the First Order. There’s no… discussing things. We just do them without questioning it. But it makes sense, now that I think about it, that there would be another big base, one that was a secret. It would explain a lot of things that I hadn’t questioned till now…”

                Poe’s face during his talking flickered with various emotions, most of them seemed actually rather negative to Finn, but he knew that it had been a rather stressful evening for Poe, so he tried not to feel hurt. He had kind of hoped that Poe would be happy. Poe smiled at him sadly.

                “That makes sense,” he said. Finn could feel the weight of Poe’s hands start to leave his shoulders. His hands snapped up and pushed them back against his shoulders. Poe’s eyes went wide and Finn, realizing that that probably wasn’t socially acceptable immediately dropped his own hands and moved away, eyes dropping.

                “Sorry,” he apologized automatically. He turned away before Poe could grab his shoulder.

                Poe’s face immediately showed regret and sadness.

                “Finn,” he said softly, “That information could help a lot. Thank you for telling me.”

                Finn didn’t answer audibly- didn’t face him- he just nodded. Poe felt his heart burn at Finn’s obvious shame, but he couldn’t understand why Finn was ashamed. He just knew that he had to make it better.

                In a few quick strides, he had Finn’s arm and was spinning the ex-Stormtrooper to face him. He pulled Finn into a hug.

                Finn’s eyes went wide, but then his heart was beating hard and warm at the feeling of Poe against him. It was something he’d never quite felt before. It was the most his body had ever touched another person’s since he was a very young boy. He hugged Poe back tightly.

                He could feel Poe’s entire body, against him, it was warm and comforting and the nicest thing he could remember feeling since the pain drugs had gotten out of his system. He didn’t know what he was supposed to do in this situation, after the first few hugs that he’d received he’d figured out how they worked, but he’d never had such full body contact before. So he did the thing that felt right, he let his head drop to Poe’s shoulder and appreciated the situation and how warm it made his heart.

                Poe broke it off, with the biggest smile taking over his face that Finn had seen in his entire existence. (This was surprisingly a tough competition, but most of the smiles were Poe’s smiles anyway. It seemed to Finn though that the entire Resistance was rather smile-inclined.)

                “Hey, let’s get some sleep okay? We can talk to General Organa about this in the morning,” Poe suggested, glowing like the fucking moon. Finn smiled at him.

                “I’ll go take my drugs,” he said with a radiant grin as he walked to Poe’s and now his bathroom.

                Poe watched him go, feeling like the happiest person in the world and how the fuck was he supposed to be able to sleep when Finn was as bright as the ever-loving sun. He’d probably stay up for hours after Finn fell asleep, just watching him.

                A half an hour later, both Finn and Poe were passed out on their respective beds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? Two chapters within 24 hours? Well, I mean, technically one is in a completely different year than the other, but still. I needed to.


	4. Problematic Communication

                Finn was helping the rebels haul ass. Some Rebel spies had discovered First Order “plans” for attacking the rebel base. Despite how much Finn insisted to General Organa that it was a ploy, a trick; that they should stay where they were, the rebels wouldn’t stay. Poe even added his own voice to Finn’s protest, but no one would listen.

                So Finn was helping load ships and rushing around in general.

                Poe was prepping his own ship and listening to the flight plan and plans for rendezvous.

                But he still ran off to find Finn before they left.

                He found the ex-Stormtrooper sweaty and in pain, but actually cheerful considering that no one would listen to him.

                “What’s up with you? You’re actually smiling while you work,” Poe said, coming up right behind where Finn was stacking several boxes. Finn stood and turned to him.

                “Well, let’s see, I’m finally doing some actual physical labor for the first time in weeks and nobody’s telling me to stop and sit down and take a break. I can actually do a job,” Finn said, wiping his brow. Poe smiled at him for a second.

                “You’re such a hard worker, buddy,” Poe said picking up an extra box and handing it to him. Finn took it with a smile and turned and stacked it.

                “But you’re the best pilot in the resistance,” Finn teased while his back was still turned, “I’m just a Stormtrooper.”

                “No,” Poe said immediately, “You’re not just a Stormtrooper. You’re not just anything.” Finn turned to him and rolled his eyes.

                “I haven’t seen you all day,” he changed the subject, “You were gone when I woke up this morning.”

                “Yeah, I got woken up for an early morning meeting. I was going to wake you, but you’ve been having trouble sleeping lately,” Poe said, “So I let you sleep a bit longer.”

                “What time was it that you left?” Finn wondered.

                “05:35. Why?” Poe asked, furrowing his brow. Finn just chuckled at first.

                “I woke up at 05:40, Poe,” he said with an amused smile. The pilot cursed playfully.

                “You’re impossible. I think you purposefully mess up my attempts at being nice to you,” Poe groaned overdramatically. Finn shrugged, not picking up on Poe’s playful nature.

                “Sorry,” he apologized, moving past Poe to pick up the last box. Poe shook his head while Finn was turned away.

                “So, do you know what convoy you’re in?” Poe asked as Finn carried the box back up the loading ramp. Finn nodded breathlessly, leaning wearily against the box after stacking it on top of two others.

                “I’m in the eighth convoy,” he said, “On the Conquistador.” He smiled and lifted his shirt again to mop up the sweat from his forehead.

                “What?” Poe frowned, “But that’s the very last convoy. And the Conquistador is an old Stormtrooper battleship.” Poe crossed his arms, furrowing his eyebrows deeply, “General Organa made it seem like you’d be gotten off planet quickly.” Finn put a hand on Poe’s shoulder.

                “They had over crowded some of the ships for the first on the manifest and asked for volunteers to be transferred to the Conquistador and make sure that EVERYTHING got off planet,” he said, “There was a mother in the list of people on the over booked ship, the rest of her family were assured spots on that ship. I took it as my duty to give her a seat. So I volunteered to take the last convoy. It’s no problem.”

                Poe was simultaneously going to explode from how great of a man Finn was and was pissed at the Stormtrooper.

                “But I’m going to be protecting the first convoy,” he said desperately. Finn squeezed Poe’s shoulder.

                “That’s okay, I’ll get to the rendezvous point too Poe. There’s nothing to worry about.”

                “First convoy prepare for departure,” a voice announced.

                Poe hugged Finn tightly. Smiling at him after pulling away a bit, “Now, you’d better get the rendezvous, or I’m going to hunt you down and whoop that Stormtrooper ass of yours. Understood?”

                “Yes sir,” Finn smiled while saluting, “Take care of yourself Dameron.”

                “I’ll see you soon,” Poe said desperately again. Finn smiled softly and Poe could swear that he was going to melt.

                “Yeah. See you soon.”

________

                It was impossible. Completely impossible. Finn aimed at another Stormtrooper, pulling the trigger. A laser seared past his shoulder. His own laser promptly found the shooter.

                “FN-2187,” a voice said from right in front of him. Finn’s blaster was aimed at the Captain’s helmet before the last number was uttered.

                “Captain Phasma,” Finn said plainly, “You survived the destruction of Starkiller base.”

                “Yes. Your attempt to destroy all the Stormtroopers has failed, traitor,” she raised her gun, “It is time for you to be reconditioned FN-2187.”

                Finn shot her in both shoulders immediately, “My name…. my name is Finn,” He grit out.

                “Finn!” one of the rebels, his name was Agalad, called from the ramp of the Conquistador, “C’mon!”

                Finn marched backwards, shooting the shoulders of whatever Stormtroopers dared to aim at the rebels. All of his targets fell to his lasers. Eventually he backed up the ramp with several other rebel soldiers. As the Conquistador took off, Finn and the other rebels shot from off of the ramp until they were out of range. Finn was the last one able to actually have aim while shooting and the last one to stop shooting.

                “You’re a beast with that blaster!” One of the women who’d been shooting with him announced, clapping his shoulder.

                “A crack shot!” A man beside him praised.

                “Just doing what I know to do,” he said humbly, scratching the back of his neck with his free hand.

                “And what about that silver Stormtrooper who walked up to you!?” Agalad asked excitedly, he turned to the others, “This silver Stormtrooper just walks up to Finn, Finn doesn’t back away. He doesn’t show any sort of weakness, he just rips off a one liner and shoots ‘im.”

                “Nice!” the first woman smiled cheerfully, “You’re the ex-Stormtrooper right? The one who helped us take down the Starkiller base?”

                Finn looked down, embarrassed.

                “Yeah!” Agalad says, “He’s a hero!”

                “No,” Finn said immediately, “I’m just a Stormtrooper who’s doing what I vowed to do,” he looked up at them, “protect the people.”

                The ship shook as it left the atmosphere. Finn grabbed hold of the wall to steady himself and looked away, closing himself off from conversation. Everybody seemed to understand and all went off to their separate seats.

                **_“FN-2187….. Attempt to destroy all the Stormtroopers…. Traitor…..  Time for you to be reconditioned FN-2187.”_**

_“Hey, Eight-Seven?” Slip called from behind him, “You shouldn’t have done that.”_

_“You’re welcome,” Eight-Seven said plainly._

_“You’ve been warned to stop helping me when I fall behind,” FN-2003 said, catching up._

_“Then you should get better so I don’t have to do your work for you,” He said as he strode into the bunks._

_“Yes sir,” Slip sighed._

_“Captain Phasma says that the squadron is only as good as its weakest link, Slip,” FN-2187 turned to his fellow cadet, “And right now, the rest of the links in our squadron are picking up **your** slack. Do better. Continuing to make such mistakes might mean that you get reconditioned. And I’m doing my best as it is to make sure that doesn’t happen, because if you get reconditioned than the rest of us lose our chance to succeed. Do you understand, FN-2003?”_

_“Yes sir,” FN-2003 looked away from his disappointed leader. Eight-Seven turned to his perfectly clean bunk with a frown._

Finn frowned at the memory. He’d been having more of them. It reminded him of how hard he’d always been on Slip, one of his teammates. And that always brought back the memory of the battle on Jakku. FN-2003’s death.

                There was so much that he remembered. So much death, dealt by his squadron by his command; other squadrons by Captain Phasma’s command; or entire armies by General Hux’s wishes.

                But yet, Slip was the only thing he could ever regret. Slip’s death was on his head.

                “Coming out of hyperspace in two minutes,” a voice announced.

                Everything felt wrong, especially how they seemed to not have been followed by the First Order. Also, how the First Order attacked in the first place. It wasn’t like them.

                But then again…. General Hux’s wishes….

                _“FN-2187, you’ve been requested on the deck,” Captain Phasma ordered from by the door to the bunks._

_“Yes sir,” he looked up from where he sat on his bunk. Immediately he started putting on his armor. It took him only a minute to put on his full armor, and he put on his helmet as he walked out. Silent and efficient._

_He followed Captain Phasma up to the Deck. There General Hux turned to him._

_“FN-2187, correct?”_

_“Yes sir.”_

_“Tell me, FN-2187, have you heard any talk amongst the Stormtroopers?”_

_“No more than usual sir,” FN-2187 replied respectfully._

_“Can you be more specific?”_

_“Just the general clarifications of orders, passing on of orders, and clarification of schedules, sir,” he clarified._

_“And what about any conversation about what happened with FS-146,” Hux asked, getting close to peer through FN-2187’s helmet visor. FN-2187 looked into the general’s eyes._

_“Such conversation is prohibited amongst Troops sir,” he answered solidly._

_“Yes, it is, but you are human. Are you not?” Hux asked._

_“Yes sir.”_

_“And the human tendency is to be emotional about such things.”_

_FN-2187 didn’t reply. Hux leaned so close that he was almost touching his helmet._

_“Have your squadron go through an extra training exercise today,” Hux sneered, “Or maybe two.”_

_“Yes sir.”_

                Finn almost missed having orders to follow.  It was an easier lifestyle.

                Finn sat down right before the ship came out of hyperspace at the rendezvous point.

________

                “Finn!” Poe called when he saw the ex-Stormtrooper. He ran towards him, happy to see him. He’d heard that the last Convoy had to fight to escape. “Finn! Buddy!”

                Finn turned to him, dressed in the leather jacket that Poe had let him keep. It genuinely looked a lot better on Finn then Poe thought that it ever had on him.

                “Hey Poe,” he said, he sounded about down.

                “What’s up?”

                “Nothing,” Finn turned back to unloading the ship. Poe was taken aback.

                “Are you okay Finn?” Poe asked, putting a hand on Finn’s shoulder only to have it shaken back off. Now he was concerned, “What? What have I done?”

                “Nothing,” Finn sighed, pausing, “I’m sorry. It- it was a reaction si-,” Finn broke off what he’d been saying immediately, “I didn’t mean to.” He sounded tired. Poe was frowning.

                “Finn….” He said, turning, trying to stand beside him. Finn looked away, hand coming up to rest on his head, “Finn look at me,” Poe ordered. Finn’s head snapped to attention to look at him at the order. Poe almost grimaced. He forgot that Finn always did that with orders, “What’s wrong?” he asked gently.

                “Not here, Poe,” Finn said sadly, “I’ll tell you in our rooms later.”

                “No, you’ll tell me in our rooms now,” Poe insisted, “I have our quarters assignments. It’s small, but it’s our new home.”

                Finn turned away silently.

                “Finn,” Poe begged, “please talk to me.”

                “Later. There’s work to do,” Finn answered, turning away. Poe watched him, sad and confused.

                “Okay….” Poe turned, walking away from Finn.  He thought that Finn would have been happy to see him.

                He needed to figure out what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said there would be Angst, so here's the angst I promised.


	5. I don't even know whether this chapter will make any sense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sick but I had to get this updated so hopefully this makes sense.

                Poe watched Finn ordering about a bunch of troops. He had them running and dropping and jumping and repeating that all with heavy artillery on them.

                “Isaacs! What was that?” Finn interrupted everyone when Isiana Isaacs stumbled. Finn ordered all stop and walked down the rows. He frowned down at her. Isiana stood straight. She was short but stocky and she put all of her stocky muscles into her height when Finn stood over her.

                Poe had been near Isiana when she stumbled and now walked over to where she glared up at Finn.

                “What happened Isaacs?” Finn asked again.

                “My foot slipped,” she bit out harshly. Finn squinted at her and looked down at the hardened dirt. Then he looked back up at her.

                “Your foot slipped?” he questioned slowly, “On the hard, rough ground? It slipped?” She grit her jaw in response, sneering.

                “Yeah,” she said with mocking sarcasm. Finn’s face hardened and he turned away from her.

                “Everyone!” he yelled to get their attention, as if they weren’t already, “I want it to be known now! If you make a mistake that’s fine. BUT, if you lie to me about it and I know about this? Everybody will suffer from your dishonesty!” Finn turned back to Isiana with a harsh look, “And with that? Ten extra circuits! If you mess up then fix it!” Finn spun around and stalked out of the lines as the various people groaned. Then he stopped and turned to them, “What’s that? I thought I heard complaining. Maybe all of you would prefer a different number of circuits?” He waited, looking at the different members, “Anybody?”

                “Lieutenant Finn, sir, we’re all pretty tired from 7 rounds already- we haven’t quite trained for all this work yet,” one brave soldier spoke up. Finn turned to him.

                “And why is that?” Finn asked, “The First Order would have you all going twenty extra rounds and nobody would be bitching about it. Do you want to know why? Because we’d be getting off with half the work.”

                “Sir,” the soldier said humbly, “I expect we’ll get there someday, but forcing all this work on us suddenly will do more harm than good.” Finn raised an eyebrow and walked up to the soldier. Poe watched, curious.

                “What’s your name soldier?” Finn asked steely.

                “Brooks, Agant Brooks, sir,” The soldier answered. Finn finally smiled.

                “Good job Brooks. Thank you for your honesty. Thanks to Agant Brooks’s honesty you only have to do five extra circuits!” Finn announced with a smile at Brooks, “And Isiana, if you had just told me that you had slipped because you didn’t tie your boot laces properly, then I would have just reprimanded you and let you move on.” Finn turned away from the group after yelling at them to start running. Poe hurried after him.

                “I’m not quite sure what just happened there,” Poe said after they’d gotten off the circuit. Finn turned to him with a smile.

                “Did you know that the most important factor in an army is communication and honesty?” he said as if he was giving Poe a secret piece of trivia. He smiled broadly, “When I mentioned to General Organa about how her army seems to not communicate with each other she asked how I would fix it. That’s why she put me in charge of this section.”

                “I know a lot of these people, they’re all trouble making show offs,” Poe said as he walked with Finn to the door of the base, “Why did she put you in charge of them?”

                “To prove my point I asked her for a month and a half with the group they have the most trouble with,” Finn stated with a smirk, “Now, if you forgive me, I’ve got to go run with my group.”

                “I’ve got one last question,” Poe interrupted, “Why the toughest group?”

                “Because the ones who’ve got the farthest to go to succeed always grow the most,” Finn smiled over his shoulder. He waited for a bit longer at the edge of the circuit before jogging off slowly. Poe smiled and watched until Finn was out of sight and the trainees were just appearing at the other curve of the circuit.

                When Finn came into their quarters that evening he wasn’t smiling. Poe looked up when Finn slammed a blaster down on their table.

                “What’s wrong?” Poe asked, concerned. Finn sat down hard beside him and put his head between his hands.

                “I’ve been getting these visions during the day,” he mumbled, “It’s been happening for a little while, but I’m getting tired of it.”

                “Visions?” Poe questioned, turning to face the ex-Stormtrooper. Finn didn’t much respond but to nod into his hands, “What kind of visions.”

                “Like, visions of my life as a Stormtrooper. Things from training, to once when General Hux asked me about the troops, to the battle of Jakku. Stuff like that,” Finn mumbled. Poe put his hand on Finn’s knee and tried to move around to face him.

                “Okay… Umm, why bring them up now? Why not when you first noticed them?”

                “You don’t understand,” Finn moaned into his hands, pulling his knee away from Poe’s touch. Poe stood up abruptly and strode over to the wall, kicking it hard, once.

                “Then help me understand you idiot!” Poe finally shouted, turning to Finn, “You’re always cutting yourself off from me, making it harder and harder to be able to help you. What’s even the point of trying?!”

                “I- I don’t mean to cut you off,” Finn looked up at him, concerned at Poe’s anger, “I just….”

                “You say I’m the one who doesn’t understand?!” Poe shouted, “You’re wrong! I understand just perfectly fine! You were brainwashed your entire life to not know what it was like to have someone who cares about you beyond just your performance! And you’ve been taught that you’re entire existence revolves around your duty to the First Order and now you’re worlds been turned upside down and you’re expected, and you expect yourself, to just move on like you didn’t spend your whole life in extensive training!” Poe motioned as he yelled at Finn, he turned and hit the wall with his fist, “You’re the one who doesn’t understand how hard it is to watch the person you love fight everything they’ve been taught, everything that used to make up their being, and not let you help them.”

                Poe looked over his shoulder at the wide eyed Finn before starting to walk to the door, “I have some flight training I need to get done,” he muttered as he grabbed his new jacket. He was out of the doorway when he heard Finn finally start to move.

                The door was closing when Finn called out, “Poe wait!”

                But Poe didn’t wait. He’d just blew it. Yelling at Finn. Telling him that he loved him. Everything.

                He needed to go blow something else up.

                “Poe please wait!” Finn called behind him as he shrugged on his jacket. Finn ran after him, grabbing his shoulder and spinning the pilot to face him, “You meant what you said? Everything you said?”

                “Every word,” Poe said softly, looking into Finn’s eyes. Finn smiled softly, sadly, and looked away.

                “I’ve never…. I’ve never known how to share the load. Even in the First Order, I went above and beyond my duty when it came to training and my squad. But here, in the Republic, I’ve been struggling with sharing other things,” Finn said, directing his words to Poe but looking at the wall behind him, “I’m not like you, I don’t know how to interpret my emotions or feelings. I don’t know how to let others help me through things… that’s inefficient. But I want to say I’m sorry, I didn’t think about how you felt about this. About my problems.”

                “How I feel about you is completely different to how I feel about your problems. I want to help you Finn… I love you,” Poe mumbled, grabbing Finn’s hand, “I want to help you move on from the uniformitarianism of the First Order. I want to help you become new. Become whoever you want to be. Because I know that I’ll love you no matter what. And I just want you to be happy and to understand how much I love you and I want to-.”

                “Can I ask you a question?” Finn interrupted, “Why do you pick the toughest case?” Finn was smiling and Poe smiled back as Finn took his other hand.

                “Because he that has the farthest to go always grows the most,” Poe smiled sheepishly.

                “I’m not quite sure how it works,” Finn said, “But I understand that you were wanting to help me grow?”

                “Yeah,” Poe said, slightly at a loss for words. He had no clue how this came about to this ending, but he liked it.

                “So, I had a question, physical contact is okay for people who love you right?”

                Poe laughed, “Yeah, but certain physical contact is only okay for certain people.”

                Finn grinned, “How so?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again. I. Am. Sick. Which means my brain isn't filtering things properly, so hopefully this wasn't a shitty confusing half assed chapter.


	6. Naivety

“Okay but I told him that I love him but do you think he actually knows what I meant? Or maybe he doesn’t even know what love is let alone romantic love!” Poe was ranting over coms with his team they were doing flight exercises and Poe was basically just ranting about how much he loved Finn and how oblivious Finn can be sometimes.

“Dameron, Finn may not understand how love is used in society,” Iolo was saying through the coms, “But he knows that you love him and I think he knows how you meant it. I’ve seen the way he looks at you, he obviously feels the same way.”

“Yeah okay,” Poe said before performing a defense maneuver, “But if he knows how I feel, why is he always wearing sweaty sticky shirts that show off his ripple-y muscles and then why does he act innocent when I short circuit?”

“He’s seducing you?” Jessica offers.

“Guys, we’re talking about the most innocent and naïve person in the entire resistance here,” Poe snorted. There was a chorus of agreements and everyone went back to their exercises.

\------

“Yeah, okay, but he always wears his orange flight jumper tied around his waist with the thinnest sweatiest, dirtiest tank top in the galaxy as the only thing covering his chest,” Finn complained to General Leia as they cleaned their blasters, “And it’s so weird because, part of me enjoys it and the other part wants to force him to go get clean because that’s so filthy and unhygienic and inappropriate.”

Leia smiled knowingly and cut into her meat, watching Finn with a smile as she chewed her food. Thanks to Poe Dameron, Agalad, and Finn’s weekly luncheons with herself, Finn was getting the hang of living a free life of choices. Finn had slowly begun to see her as just as much of a friend as a general and had taken to asking her questions about life.

“And he leaves his clothes everywhere, which makes our rooms look like a mess and again isn’t the most hygienic thing, and it’s so disorderly, it makes me tense,” Finn continued, “But at the same time, he always brings me the nicest things to make up for it and he _does_ clean up when I ask him too. It’s so confusing.”

“Sounds like you two have a rather domestic living situation,” Leia smiled, “Did you try what I suggested?”

“Yeah, I’m still not sure why wearing my sweaty clothes after I’m done working out is supposed to help my relationship with Poe though. It just makes him stand there without saying anything for a little while, I don’t think he enjoys it,” Finn shrugged, “Also, it’s inefficient and unhygienic,” he added. Leia chuckled.

“Oh trust me Finn, Poe enjoys it. Just like part of you enjoys seeing him with his jumper tied around his waist,” Leia said before continuing to eat.

“But he just stands there! He stares without responding in any sort of manner,” Finn insisted. Leia smiled at Finn fondly.

“Finn, sweetie, what do you do when you see Poe dressed in the manner you’d previously described?”

“I look him over quickly and go about my business,” Finn answered simply.

“That’s because you’re trained to do your job and not give outside things too much thought. And while you’re working at taking time to appreciate outside things, it will probably take a while to understand what’s going through Poe’s head when he stares at you like that,” Leia explained, “He does it because you’re attractive to him and in those moments you are so attractive that he has to just stare at you for a while.”

“That seems inconvenient,” Finn says softly. Leia laughed and nodded before taking a bite of her food, “So, do you think that I should stare at him more?” he asked, confused. Leia pondered his question for a moment before answering.

“Not quite. Maybe just give his appearance more than a second glance. Take the time to think about how the way he’s dressed makes you feel,” she advised. Finn nodded. That made sense.

\--------

“Hey Poe,” Finn called as he walked into their quarters, noticing Poe’s boots on the floor by the door, a sure sign that he’s home. Finn took off his jacket and boots before he heard footsteps behind him. Finn turned around to see a shirtless Poe Dameron.

He looked Poe over and started to turn away to move on before remembering General Organa’s suggestion. He looked Poe over again, noticing Poe’s wet curls and the droplets of water sliding down the pilot’s pectoral muscles, an indication that Poe had just gotten out of the shower. He bit back the remark that Poe hadn’t finished drying off in favor of deciding how he felt about this situation.

It made him want to touch Poe’s pecs for some reason. It wasn’t as if Finn hadn’t spent his whole life in an army of guys with fine pecs, but for some reason, Poe’s pecs made him want to gently rub those droplets of water off of them.

Finally Finn smiled, looking at Poe hadn’t taken too long, but Finn was awkward enough without staring at people. “Hi,” he greeted, as he reached down to set his boots in line with Poe’s.

“Hi there,” Poe greeted back, smiling broadly at the ex-Stormtrooper, “How was training?”

“They’re getting there,” Finn shrugged, “How was your training?”

“Good,” Poe said with a softer smile, he turned back to the bathroom and Finn studied his back muscles, “Jessica was being weird.” Finn hummed in response as he took off his gross feeling shirt. Poe grabbed a towel and turned back to Finn, freezing a bit to see Finn shirtless too, “Um…. How was lunch with the General?” Poe stuttered.

“Informative,” Finn replied, smiling back at Poe, “She approves of how training is going, and gave insight on how I should act with certain members of the rebellion.”

Poe smiled broadly, before sobering slightly, “I had to leave early this morning, did you sleep well?” Poe squeezed the water out of his curls with a towel, watching Finn as he did so. Finn shrugged with a smile.

“I’m still rather dependent on drugs to get to sleep, but I woke up well,” he smiled, “How about you? You sleep well?” Poe nodded, giving up on squeezing the water out of his hair in favor of just rubbing his head with his towel in a counter clockwise motion. “So I was thinking that we should do something different this evening,” Finn said in a neutral tone. He had turned away from Poe to open his clothes compartment and pull out a new shirt and a new pair of pants. He pulled his pants down while waiting for a response, so he could change his clothes. Poe pulled the towel off his head.

“Umm. Uh. Yeah. Uh….. like what?” Poe stuttered out looking in a very specific direction. Finn kicked his pants all the way off and reached for the other pair.

“I wasn’t sure, I just wanted to do something different,” he shrugged, “It seems like we never do anything extracurricular, or recreational.” Finn pulled up the new pair of pants.

“You mean that we never really do anything fun?” Poe clarified with a smile. Finn turned to face him, fastening his pants.

“Yeah!” He beamed, “You're always doing interesting things with your squadron, and I've never really had that sort of interaction with anybody before.”

“So what do you want to do?” asked Poe, pulling out a shirt.

“Well, Agalad had mentioned that he was asking Agant Brooks out to have a picnic last night, and I didn't really get the chance to ask what a picnic is, but he made it seem like that was fun?” Finn shrugged, grabbing the shirt whilst giving Poe his puppy dog eyes.

Poe once more wondered whether Finn knew exactly what he was doing, or if he was really as naïve as Poe and everyone else in the resistance thinks he is? I mean who's to say what all happened during his time in the first order.

“Yeah we can go on a picnic,” Poe said cheerfully, “It's basically just taking food out away from people and eating with one or two people who are close to you. It's fun.” Finn smiled like the fucking sun and looked excited.

“That's sounds great!” he said enthusiastically. Poe smiled brightly back.

They went on a picnic that night, out in the woods and Finn named several stars up in the sky, pointing out the ones that were actually planets, and what kind of life is there. He pressed his shoulder against Poe's and listened as Poe told stories about his parents. He never stopped smiling at Poe.

And honestly Poe never stopped smiling either.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hark a wild chapter appears!  
> Once upon a time I promised myself that I wouldn't be one of those writers. I can't even keep promises to myself.   
> Mostly just fluff and me seeing if I can get back into the swing of things. Hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much fro reading! I hope you liked it a lot! Comments and Kudos both appreciated and you can find me on tumblr at   
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/of-the-intelligent-predilection


End file.
